


Rafisol's Turn for the Best

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [5]
Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Blame Ally, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Incestual Subtext, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Self-Cestual Subtext, Self-Doubt, YOU try writing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Rafisol wants to be loved. And while Ally has all the love in the world for her whether Rafisol feels she deserves it or not. All that changed when she met a certain somebirdy. Amongst other things.





	Rafisol's Turn for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my information on Puyo Puyo Chronicle(s) is second and in some cases even third or fourth hand knowledge. I did my best not to care on their usage of speech and mannerisms, but I would should I get anything wrong about characteristics and situations that in a game I’m not looking up and can’t look up without some language lessons. That’s why I’m being as vague as possible during this sometimes. Should there be a translation or even better: a localization! I shall rewrite this story as its own second chapter.
> 
> Not good at making something new, especially characterization and environment. You know what? I’m writing these opening notes first like I usually do, before I’m actually writing the story down, being Mr. Excuses himself. I’ll justify it in-universe. Might as well merge all scrapped ideas in one while I’m at it to spite myself!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon the time, there was a confused young woman given the name Rafisol. Born a clone of Ally, friend of all, believer of love. Except… the exact opposite.

But she’s over that now, she knows she’s done bad things. She wants to be happy, loved and not feel wrong wanting it.

Rafisol walked the streets of Primp Town alone. Looking for some familiar faces to talk with. A lot of them saw her when she tried to destroy.

“H-hello there.” Rafisol stoically.

“Oh hi. I gotta be somewhere else right now. Talk to ya later. ‘Bye!”

“Eeh. Remember me?”

“Um… I think so? Were you trying to destroy everything that one time?”

“I’m Rafisol, how’re y-”

“EEEEEEEEP! I don’t wanna die!”

She came home dejected. “Al, I’m home.”

“Ooh. You don’t sound very happy, Raffie.” Ally replied, concerned about her sorta sister. “Trouble finding love again?” She hugged her, making Rafisol feel both awkward and relieved. Dropped her stoicism and hugged her back.

“Rumors have spread…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry… You didn’t know any better… You’ll always still have me to turn to if you want love, Raffie.” She gave a daily reminder.

“Thanks.” The blue haired Rafisol broke up their daily moment.

“I forgot, whose turn was it to bake this week?”

“Yours, Raffie. ❤” Ally lied, her mouth watering at the thought. But most importantly she felt her clone loves baking.

Rafisol was skeptical if it was actually her turn, but she likes feeling appreciated, she goes along with it. “So what’re you feeling tonight? Croissants, pretzels or cookies?”

“All of them! ❤”

* * *

 

“Oh, I’m stuffed.” Ally rubbed her belly, clearly done eating. “It hurts.”

“Eh… Maybe you shouldn’t eat as much…”

“But it’s so tasty~”

Rafisol’s stomach started complaining as well. Holding her stomach. “Or maybe I shouldn’t make so much…” She retracted.

The next day, after a good night's sleep and pillow fighting between the sisters. The redhead, Ally blew Rafisol a kiss for good luck and a wink for good measure before they went on their way.

Poor Rafisol’s day wasn’t much better than the last…

The ones that would were either busy with school, were just plain busy and/or had other friends.

The others were either scared due to their first impression of her or scared off because the stigma she has.

“Being the opposite Ally…” Rafisol sighed to herself. It's far from the truth. She’s more like Ally then they think. And that includes herself.

No matter what they thought of her. They did deprive her of what she wanted…

Rafisol looked at the sky, it’s afternoon now. She decided enough of this for today. Feeling her efforts were being wasted again.

Time to go home…  Awaiting Ally’s return, maybe do the laundry on her turn as well, to pass the time.

But on her way there she came across something peculiar.

There was a blue feathered creature with a beak lying face first into the dirt. It’s not quite a bird. Having horns on its head and a second set of talons where his wings should be.

It was the illusionary wizard known as Mamono. “Grrrrrooooooook…” It moaned.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rafisol slowly walked up to the downed creature. She got close enough to hear a stomach grumble like a cranky volcano. “Hungry?”

The feathery wizard looked into Rafisol’s eyes. He nodded.

Rafisol grabbed a cookie from her lunchbox, feeding it to the bird.

“Graaaaawk!?” Mamono adored the taste and returned up to his feet to adore its giver.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” Rafisol asked upon Mamono rubbing his head affectionately against her body.

At first, Rafisol was taken back a by this. Almost attacked him with a powerful spell in self-defense. But the affection setting in stopped her from doing so. “I got some more if you like?” She offered, feeling greedy for more.

Mamono nodded furiously up and down. He chowed down on his second one.

“Wanna go home with me? I’ll give you my recipe.”

“Grok.”

Back home Mamono was welcomed by Ally. “Welcome to Ally and Rafisol’s H❤use ❤f L❤ve ❤! A shelter, for those who need it. You’re our first client. Let’s fall in love, new friend of Raffie.”

“Rooook?” The birdie didn’t know how to take it.

“She talks like that. She means it in a friendship-like way. Most of the time anyway.” Rafisol shrugged.

“What’s your name, Mister?”

“Grok.”

“Aha! Nice to meet you Grok.” They shook hands.

“Mamono.”

“Huh?” Ally looked at her twin.

“His name’s Mamono. He’s down on his luck and I offered could he stay. Is that okay with you?” Rafisol didn’t factor in Ally’s say until now. Unsure if she’s okay with it.

“Of course he can stay.” Ally smiled at the demon.

Rafisol shouldn’t have doubted her sister’s when it came to helping people. She forgot where and with who she lived.

“I’m proud of you, Raffie.” She lovingly ruffled her opposite’s hair much to Rafisol’s embarrassment and joy. Her face turned red from the kiss placed on her cheek.

“Guh-Grok?”

“No, it’s complicated… We’ll tell you later.”

“Speaking of later.” Ally interrupted. “Before I forget, I shared my remaining pretzels and cookies to some friends and people in need.”

“So?” Rafisol shrugged, not seeing the point of bringing that up.”

“They llllllllllllllllllllllll❤ved it!” Ally beamed out, rolled her _L_ s. Though her sister gave her a skeptical eye. “I’m serious, Raffie. They would love to have some more.”

“Are you real?”

“As real as you.”

Rafisol wasn’t showing it but this made her excited. “Well, let’s be sure to get more dough, flour at next week’s market then.” She said as calm as possible. Her emotions betrayed her.

“Grok.”   
“Hm?”   
“Gro-ock.”   
“Really? Can I trust you with this?”   
“Gork.”   
“Oh hooo, see you back here in ten minutes.”   
“Grok!”

The demon took the purse out of the inverse duplicate’s hands and disappeared into thin air.

Ally did not know what was going on.

“He’s getting ingredients.” Rafisol clarified.

Everyone loved Rafisol’s baked goods. Gladly provided it and asked with Mamono’s ability to teleport it to people’s homes.

They became such a success they opened up a bakery because of that.

_Ally’s H❤use ❤f L❤ve/Rafisol and Mamono’s Bakery ❤._

Rafisol was glad that people adored her bread if nothing else about her. The smiles of her customers did her heart good.

And that wasn’t even half of it. Rafisol and Mamono got closer too, they became totally adorable love dovey love birds!

And eventually Ally’s efforts paid off and she got these two married. Never again did Rafisol feel empty inside again.

And they lived happily after with their li’l hatchling ❤.

* * *

“So what do you think of my story?” Ally was on the edge of her seat, awaiting the response. “It’s a work in progress.”

“Uuuum… How do I put this nicely, Al?” Rafisol scratched her head. “I would’ve like it if you didn’t name the protagonist after me. Or anyone else we know for that matter. Did you have to reveal so much about our private life? What do you think ‘Mono?”

“Grok.” (Not bad for a first story, you grasped the concept of the beginning, middle and end structure, even if one of them got more attention than the rest. A nice moral. But you do have a Chekov’s Gun that anyone can see coming. And you neglected to establish my ability to teleport earlier, the reader’s gonna be confused. Other than that you did take a few liberties, and while that’s not inherently bad, you should be careful when portraying real people. I know you always have love on the brain, Al, but I’m surprised you left a lot of character bonding between me and Raf out. And you know we’re not ready for marriage yet! Who knows if we’ll get to that point? And did you have to portray me like a lost puppy?)

**Author's Note:**

> Earliest Puyo related thing: MSX: June 1990.  
> Latest Main(-ish) Puyo game: 3DS: Dec 2016.
> 
> Part of the reason I decided at the last second was because I wanted Mamono to be a part of the anthology.


End file.
